Christmas Chronicles
by medusa28
Summary: TranceHarper. Hmm well It's about stuff that takes place a week before and during christmas break, their all in HIGH SCHOOL! Chapter TEN !
1. Roses are not a girls best friend

Christmas Story  
  
  
  
A/N: I usually don't write short stories..but this may turn out to me one or NOT haha w/e R&R Thnx!!  
  
This is going to be an odd fic, so they're going to be in high school...And it's Christmas, I was just kind of getting tired writing stories that take place ON the Andromeda.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
The Christmas Semi-Formal is coming tomorrow and I still haven't had anyone ask me to go. To tell you the truth I kinda don't wanna go. See this guy I like is already going w/ this really REALLY pretty girl, and ... Well there's no real point in going now is there?  
  
Ok I know that sounds really stupid but that's how I feel! The only way I'll go is if someone who's equally good looking asks me out, cause then I can up show that Rommie Souple * GAG *  
  
Well mom's calling TTFN  
  
Your Friend,  
  
~*~ Trance Gemini ~*~  
  
~*~  
  
The 17 year old Trance placed her Diary back between her mattresses and ran downstairs. Her feet pounded down from the third floor; the steel stairs froze her feet, like they always had.  
  
"Yeah mom what is it?" asked Trance as she slid into the kitchen  
  
"Trance I told you to slow down on the stairs your going to wake Nichia up!" Scolded her mom who didn't even turn around to look at her daughter.  
  
"Oh sorry, is she sleeping again?" said Trance with a hint of sarcasm  
  
"Now come over here and help me pack these, I have to take them to the Hospital at the Terianne Drift" Said her mom from the counter, again not looking at her.  
  
Trances mom was a kind woman w/ Blue skin. She works as an Intergalactic Peace Worker; well it was something like that. In her spare time, especially Christmas, she would deliver clothes and Christmas cookies to the drift hospitals surrounding their planet.  
  
"Here" said her mom handing her a Cardboard box, "Take those clothes, fold them, and put them in the box"  
  
Trance groaned, her fingers were still sore from arranging several bouquets of Gumarian Roses yesterday. They were going to some Government Ball or something.  
  
"But mom I was going to go out w/ my friend in a couple minuets!" Said Trance trying to get out of packing.  
  
"Trance Rimmial Gemini Christmas is time for giving!" Said her mother shoving some clothes into her daughter's hands.  
  
Trance knew she had lost; stupid Christmas. Every years this happens!!  
  
~*~  
  
When Trance was done she grabbed her Vid-phone and called her best friend Beka.  
  
"Hey Beka" said Trance in an apologetic way "my mom made me pack stuff for the hospital again!"  
  
"We can still go shopping for dresses right?" said Beka trying to get her friend thoughts of how Christmas was always horrible for her.  
  
"I may not be needing a dress Beka..." Said Trance as she tried to hide how hurt she was inside, "nobody's asked me to the Christmas Semi-Formal yet..."  
  
"Oh Trance...Hey Trance I have the perfect guy for you!!" Said Beka who was barely holding in her excitement.  
  
Trance looked up at the Vid-Phone,  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Oh yeah this guy is training to be in the um..what is it called, like High Guard Task Force or something, yeah he wants to become a warship captain ha ha ha" Beka laughed as she thought of Dylan becoming a Warship Captain.  
  
"What's his name? Do I know him? ," Said Trance who was now getting curious.  
  
"No you don't know him, his name is Dylan Hunt, I know it's a little bit weird, but with all do respect your name isn't the most normal name around!"  
  
"Yeah I know, I like my name though. Ok sure just tell him to pick me up tomorrow at six"  
  
"Yeah ok I'll do that, So I guess it's going to be shopping for one tonight?" said Beka  
  
"Yeah it looks that way, See ya later"  
  
"Ok later Trance"  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh Harper look at that dress, isn't it just beautiful. I'm going to go try it on!"  
  
Harper groaned as he felt Rommie leave his arm to go try on, yet another dress. Sure he had enough money to buy it, but did he really want to buy it for her?  
  
Rommie was a great person, but she was kind of high strung, always wanted something. If she didn't get what she wanted she would break up with you and tarnish your rep, which was something Harper didn't want to do.  
  
"Harper, baby come here..." Said Rommie from a nearby changing room.  
  
Harper walked towards the curtained area, there stood Rommie, and she looked gorgeous. But there was just something wrong, he just didn't love her as beautiful as she may be, he just didn't love her.  
  
"Well Romm Doll I think that's the one!" Said Harper who was desperate for some fresh air; they'd been in the stuffy mall all day.  
  
"Well Harper if you think it's the best one.." Harper cut her off  
  
"I do..I CERTAINLY do!" Said Harper motioning her to change back.  
  
He walked up the to cashier and handed over a couple hundred Thrones,  
  
"Will that be all?" Asked the Cashier.  
  
"Uh, yeah that'll be all" Said Harper as he turned around to see if Rommie was done changing yet.  
  
Finally she walked out of the changing area fixing her hair. She had a big smile on her face; flashing her beautiful smile she walked over to Harper w/ her new dress.  
  
"Did you already pay for it?" asked Rommie  
  
"Yeah I did, see.." Harper showed her the receipt  
  
"Oh, ok then" Said Rommie, " Lets get out of hear then!"  
  
~*~  
  
(Next Day at School)  
  
Trance walked slowly up the marble step of her 'intergalactic' High School. Today she was going to be introduced to her date from the dance, Dylan Hunt.  
  
But that would come after school was out! She hated where he locker was, she had to go past all the 'popular' people.  
  
They always stood in the hallways groping each other (A/N: I just had to say that, that is always happening in the downstairs hallway at my school!!!)  
  
She moved swiftly past them, quickly stealing a glimpse of the boy who caused her so much heartache. Seamus Zelazny Harper.  
  
But what she didn't know was that Harper had also been looking back at her.  
  
Trance sighed quietly to herself as she reached her dented metal locker. she knelt down beside her bag and took out something that had a lock and unlock symbols on it.  
  
She pointed the remote ( I dunno what to call it! ) at the lock and it clicked open. Getting up she continued to get her books.  
  
She was about to leave for class when she got a tap on the shoulder, assuming it was her best friend she said,  
  
"What did I tell you about touching the merchandise..."  
  
Well it certainly was NOT Beka!  
  
A/N: Does my audience like it? I know it's kinda boring right now...well I dunno I'm hoping I can make it better.  
  
Just please bear w/ me while I try something new alright Thnx!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Wandering Eyes

A/N: Hey Thnx for all the GREAT reviews, I LOVE getting review; long ones always make my day, they always give an in depth look at why the person reviewing for my story likable or not...Hmmm and THAT was me rambling!!!  
  
On w/ the story/  
  
~*~  
  
Her body had gone rigged; she was about to talk but was afraid that she would be able to form proper sentences.  
  
"Um...You dropped this.." Said the Spiky headed blonde boy.  
  
Trance looked down at his outstretched hands. Her math book; but when did she drop it?  
  
Trance took the textbook from his hands, smiled and quickly walked in the opposite direction. Leaving Harper alone; just him and his thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
Trance entered homeroom as quietly as she could, a few kids turned around by otherwise no one had noticed she was late, not ever the teacher.  
  
Beka looked up as Trance sat down next to her. She mouthed,  
  
' Where have you been?'  
  
Trance said in a whisper that she would tell her in math class.  
  
(In not going to do the WHOLE day of school so I'm going to do lunch and last block haha I'm lazy)  
  
  
  
(Lunch)  
  
Beka and Trance entered the domed field; there was a silence between the two. Before today Beka hadn't known that Trance liked Harper.  
  
They walked up to the bleachers; they usually ate their lunch here.  
  
Trance looked casually over to the football practice that was taking place. She hated football but Harper was on the football team this year  
  
She turned away, mentally kicking herself for being obsessive.  
  
The two friends didn't talk at all during lunch; Trance tried to talk to Beka. But she had given up and left. Leaving Beka to eat the rest of her lunch alone.  
  
Trance walked back towards the school. But before she could reach the front door she heard running footsteps behind her.  
  
Again thinking it was Beka Trance turned around and said,  
  
"So all the sudden you want to talk..jus..." Trance let out a groan  
  
"I'm sorry but I think you've got the wrong person again" Said Harper as he shot her a cocky smile.  
  
In an instant Trance's face turned a lighter shade of purple, in an attempt to hide how she really felt she said,  
  
"You know it's very rude to run up behind people like that!!"  
  
"Is that so?" said Harper who had begun to move closer to Trance  
  
Trance gave him a quizzical look as he came close and whispered in her ear,  
  
"I saw you watching me.."  
  
Trance looked wide eyed at him as he moved away, ok she had to say something...think brain think..  
  
"Oh haha you thought ---- I wasn't staring at YOU?? I mean, I was but not...Well..."Trance froze; he was NOT buying this, was he?  
  
Harper had his left eyebrow cocked, he couldn't tell if she was shy or trying to lie.  
  
Trance thought for a moment then continued,  
  
"I wasn't looking at you Harper I - I was looking at..your uh friend Tyr...ha yea I was looking at Tyr Anasazi!" Said Trance, she was satisfied w/ her explanation.  
  
"Ok Purple babe - ."  
  
"Trance!"  
  
"Ok TRANCE, first of all I am NOT friends w/ that Tyr guy. I am glad looks can't kill cause I'd be dead ten times over, he seems to hate me just a bit!"  
  
"Oh well whatever, I wasn't staring at you. End of story alright!" Said Trance swiftly turning away.  
  
Harper smirked inwardly. He liked this girl; Trance was it?  
  
"Yes it was nice talking to you to!" Harper called after Trance.  
  
He picked up the football that was on the ground and headed back over to the domed field.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: ok I noe it's not really Christmas anymore but w/e it's a wonderful time of year and im going to keep writing this story, it doesn't seem like it's going to be much longer anyway so R&R haha I literally live off reviews!!! 


	3. Paper Footballs are Trouble

A/N: I don't have anything to say but I always put authors notes..oh well w/e  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Trance walked quickly towards her locker, she needed to get her socials book before the bel..  
  
"Oh CRAP!!" said Trance, she was never going to make it to her class on time. Why didn't she just get a locker in the South building as well as the North?  
  
So she took off, bookless, fast paced, head down, and pissed off! (Hmm what should happen...We can't have her bumpin into Harper again oh I know!! Lol..)  
  
Well who should she run into but the Ice Princess herself, Rommie Souple add baby tone for affect   
  
"God watch where you're going!" exclaimed Rommie.  
  
Trance just glared but said nothing.  
  
Rommie added a classic scoff and walked off.  
  
~*~  
  
Trance was about to go into the first door of the classroom, but that would mean she would enter in front of the whole class, no she would just take her chances at the other door.  
  
She let out a joyful sigh; finally something was going for her today. She waited for the right moment, finally Mr. Beldames back was turned. She darted for her seat; which was at the back.  
  
Beka looked at her flushed friend, had she run all the way here? No but she was still mad at her, why was she mad at her again?  
  
Oh yeah because Trance had never told her that she had a crush on..argh...Harper!  
  
Beka's train of thought was lost when a piece of paper flew onto her desk; she unfolded it, the paper read:  
  
Bek's im SOOOoooOOooo srry 'bout not tellin you!! It's just..I mean I noe ur history w/ him and I thought that you'd kinda flip out!  
  
Forgive me?  
  
Beka flipped the note onto the blank side and wrote back:  
  
Of course I forgive you! Are ya still up to meeting w/ Dylan the inspiring high guard captain??  
  
Beka folded the little piece of paper into a football and hit it over to Trance's desk; it missed and landed on the linoleum floor.  
  
The teacher had been closely watching the two to see what they were up to, Beka had only noticed after she had flicked the paper football over to trance.  
  
This was NOT going to be good, this teacher was probably the worst teacher ever and he gave detentions for practically everything!  
  
His booming voice filled the room,  
  
"Trance Gemini, could you please tell me who the Jesuits were?"  
  
Trance, who had leant over to retrieve the paper football, slowly can back up to her sitting position.  
  
"I um..." She exchanged a quick glance with Beka, " I don't know that.."  
  
"Oh really? Is it because you don't have your book or is it because you came late and don't know what we're doing? Of course you don't even bother to pay attention to find out what we're doing. No you would rather disrupt the people around you!"  
  
Trance was speechless, shaking, she...she...was SO getting a detention!  
  
"Go out in the hallway, I don't want to see your face until after school because guess what? You've got a DETENTION!"  
  
Beka gave Trance a sympathetic smile as she grabbed her backpack and headed for the door she had just recently come in.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
' God wasn't the class over yet?' thought Trance.  
  
Finally the bell rang, it echoed through the corridor. The sound of screeching chairs could be heard coming from every direction.  
  
School was over; but not for her. She didn't get to go straight home and get ready for the dance. NOPE, she gets to spend and hour w/ Ms. Hamilton.  
  
Trance had never had her for anything, so for all she knew Ms. Hamilton' might be one of those teachers who fall asleep during her duties...hmm if only!  
  
Trance stood up as teenagers of all species ran quickly, as to leave the rooms of torture behind.  
  
She started in the other direction. She knew all to well where the school held detention. She was kind of a bad apple when younger. That was actually where she meet Beka (The first week of high school! )  
  
Feet dragging, hair down, the miserable Trance walked towards the other building. This was, and was about to continue to be, the worst day ever.  
  
As she got closer to room S110 (south 110) she saw someone standing there, was this person waiting for her?  
  
Oh ooh maybe Ms. Hamilton died and in respect of her passing they've cancelled detention!!  
  
Yeah, Uh huh, Highly doubtful!  
  
"Trance Gemini I presume?"  
  
'Well I'll assume that's Ms. Hamilton' thought Trance  
  
"Yes that's me" Trance couldn't help but feel sorry for herself.  
  
"Right in here, did you bring something to work on or do you intend to sit in silence the whole time?"  
  
Yep Trance hated her already; this was going to be a long hour!  
  
  
  
A/N: Im so sorry that I was kinda rambling...nothing REALLY happened in this chapter did it?  
  
Duno in the next chapter DETENTION and WILL TRANCE EVER MAKE IT TO THE DANCE? Well that's not the question..the question turns out to be DOES SHE STILL WANT TO GO? 


	4. I Owe You a Dance?

A/N: well I thank the ONE person who reviewed the last chapter lol, OMG I THOUGHT THEY KILLED HARPER!!! I was going to sue!! LOL  
  
Trance entered the dull room, not noticing the other people in it; she sat down at the front.  
  
She had just started to take the work out of her bag when she was hit in the back of the head w/ something. She looked down, a crumpled up piece of paper. She turned around to see who had thrown it.  
  
Mumbling to herself, she turned back around.  
  
A hoarse whisper came from behind her,  
  
" Oh come on, I had to get your attention somehow!"  
  
Trance turned around,  
  
"No you didn't and if you did, next time don't do it w/ a wade of paper!"  
  
Trance heard the scrapping of a chair from behind her, she didn't turn around. She was prepared to ignore him  
  
He walked casually up to the front of the room and sat a couple seats away from Trance.  
  
' Where was that stupid teacher' thought Trance, ' SHE would make Harper go back to his seat!'  
  
Harper couldn't stand the silence,  
  
"So what are you in for?"  
  
Trance didn't answer  
  
Harper smirked, " I'm in for squeezing this babes ass.." He got a disgusted look from Trance, " ok well it wasn't anything near that but.." Harper sighed  
  
The teacher had come into the classroom & motioned for Harper to go back to his seat.  
  
He saluted her, picked up his stuff and moved back to his seat.  
  
~*~  
  
They sat in silence for the whole house, except for once when the teacher had coughed.  
  
' Finally the hour is almost up' thought Trance. Her mom was probably wondering where she was.  
  
" Ok you can go" Trance, who had already packed her stuff ran for the door. Of course Harper wasn't far behind her.  
  
" Hey wait up," shouted Harper trying to catch up to Trance.  
  
" What for!?!" retorted Trance.  
  
"Aww come on sparkly purple babe..." Trance shot him a look, "...Trance! Sorry!"  
  
" Harper what do you want from me? All the sudden you want to be my best friend! Well..." Trance's expressions softened he looked so taken back, "...well you can't I'm sorry. I have to go get ready for the dance and you have to go pick up Rommie so.."  
  
"You owe me a dance!" said Harper shooting a genuine smile at Trance.  
  
Trance couldn't help but smile. She turned to go, was there a jump to her step?  
  
Well maybe this was going to turn out to be a good day after all.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Trance ran as fast as she could over to Beka's house, why waste time at home Beka had everything she needed!  
  
Exhausted and out of breath she knocked on the Valentines front door. She heard footsteps pounding down the stairs.  
  
"Trance, god I thought and out of worlder had gotten to ya" Said Beka as motioned for her BF to come in.  
  
"I'm not that late am I? I thought I was making good time.." She looked at Beka  
  
"There's only half an hour till the dance, you did know it started at six right?"  
  
"CRAP!! What am I going to wear? I mean it's not like I have to dress to impress but.." should she tell her that Harper wanted to dance w/ her? Nah!  
  
Beka had gone over to her walk - in - closet; she seemed to be looking desperately for something; But what?  
  
"Ah HA!" Trance looked up; Beka was holding a beautiful royal blue sequined top w/ a black mini skirt.  
  
"Heh...That's for you right?" said Trance as she looked at the outfit.  
  
"Oh come on you can pull this off, I've seen you wear a cat suit before. If anyone can pull of this outfit it's you!" said Beka as she handed Trance the clothes.  
  
Beka looked Trance over,  
  
"Ok so get dressed, but you need, no you don't need makeup let's just touch up the hair!"  
  
~*~  
  
Trance looked herself in the mirror; was she ready for this?  
  
"Trance we better go, Dylan's waiting for us outside!"  
  
"Oh yea ok"  
  
Trance ran out of Beka's room, turning off the light and closing the door behind her.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm still getting over the fact that Trance even CONSIDERED killing Harper...but at least she was torn up about it!!  
  
More Harper/ Trance action in da next chappy!! L*TR DAIZE 


	5. Space Boys and Barbie Dolls Just Aren't ...

A/N: Sorry that I haven't written for a while, been really busy, switched skewls (sux trying to make new friends) Ok so back to the story. Where we left off: Trance said her and Harper couldn't be friends, Harper said Trance owed him a dance, Beka is making Trance wear a Blue sequined top and black mini skirt to the dance.  
  
LoL should be a super fabulous time haha.**cough**..  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
There was an awkward silence as Dylan, Trance and Beka drove to the school. It didn't take long to get there but it seemed like forever for Trance who had to sit in the front seat beside Dylan.  
  
Her first impression of him was that he seemed a little too much into himself, he kept checking himself out in the mirror when they were stopped at a red light.  
  
Ok so he wasn't exactly her type, but he wasn't ugly either. He may just be one of those guys you have to learn to love.  
  
~*~  
  
(In the gymnasium)  
  
Beka meet up w/ this semi hot guy at the dance, he was a guitarist; claimed one day he was going to be an Intergalactic rock star. Suuuuuuure!  
  
Trance tried her hardest to keep all her attention focused on Dylan, but her eyes just wouldn't listen to her brain. They kept stealing glances of Harper; God he looked hot in a tux! (Casual tux if there is such a thing but mmmm. * cough *.)  
  
The song that the band was playing was almost over; Trance and Dylan went to sit down on the bleachers.  
  
"Hey how 'bout I get us a couple of beers?" said Dylan  
  
"Make that one punch and a beer and you've got yourself a deal" said Trance; she was having a better time then she thought she would!  
  
~*~  
  
Trance waited for a while, then at one point she mentally agreed w/ herself that he wasn't coming back, and there would be no punch for her.  
  
She walked through all the happy couples on the dance floor trying to find Beka, finally she found her; she was grinding (AKA dancing) w/ the self proclaimed super star.  
  
"Bekz I'm gonna go, Dylan's ditched me and if I as much as glance at one more happy couple I think I'm going to puke!"  
  
"Well you looked good at least, that's all that matters!" stated Beka, " How are you going to get home?"  
  
" I'll probably just phone a cab or something, I may walk though"  
  
"Well make it home safe alright," said Beka as she hugged Trance good bye  
  
Right then and there while she was walking off the 'dance floor' she made a promise to herself that she'd never go to another dance w/ Dylan or any other blind date of any sort!  
  
She headed straight for the pay phone just down the hall from the gym  
  
"Hi, yes I'd like a cab please..." said Trance to the lady on the other end of the phone. She was about to give her the address when she heard a dial tone.  
  
"Hello, hello?" Trance groaned, she must've accidentally pressed the receiver w/ her shoulder.  
  
"Rough night?"  
  
"You pressed the receiver didn't you? Harper I don't have time for your games alright!"  
  
"Fine.." Harper waited, "..well.. do ya need a ride home?"  
  
"No Harper, I'll probably end up taking a cab back home.."answered Trance, trying to stop her brain from telling her mouth to say ' god Harper, you don't now how long I've waited to hear those words...' Yeah, just wasn't going to happen.  
  
Trance dialed the Cab Company again, but they put her on hold. Even though Trance had turned down his offer of a ride home, he was still there; leaning up against the wall beside the phone.  
  
"Can't you just phone your mom.. yea know cause she could pick you up right?"  
  
"She's at work," said trance as she leaned forward to rest her head on the pay phone.  
  
"What about your dad?"  
  
Trance stayed silent, her dad left a few months back and they hadn't heard from him since.  
  
"Trance?"  
  
"Yeah..well, let's just say he's outta commission alright.."  
  
"Um yeah sure" Harper could feel that Trance really didn't want to talk about her dad so he left the subject alone.  
  
Trance hung up the phone; she'll just walk home. She turned around to face Harper.  
  
"So where's pretty boy?" asked Harper  
  
"Well he ditched me.. so I've got no clue of where he might be; I'm assuming it's w/ some really pretty girl, which would be ANYBODY but me.." Trance gave a hollow laugh  
  
Harper didn't waste any time.  
  
"Trance you're prettier than all the other girls in there and space boys going to be kicking himself later for ditching you.." Harper stopped..damn he'd slipped up..him and his big mouth.  
  
Trance just looked at him than asked,  
  
"So..." Trance was trying to change the subject, "..where's your flashy arm ornament?" asked Trance referring to Rommie.  
  
"Oh..she spilt punch on her dress, so she's in the wash room trying to clean it before the stain sets" Said Harper who was looking around the deserted hallway.  
  
"I should get going if I'm going to walk home" said Trance as she turned to leave  
  
"Hey um.." Harper wanted to say something to make her stay, anything " don't you owe me a dance?"  
  
Trance stopped.  
  
"I have to go.." Trance firmly stated  
  
"Ok, so you won't take me up on my offer to drive you home, you won't take me up on that dance you owe me..would you at least let me walk you home?"  
  
Trance could help but smirk,  
  
"Won't Barbie doll get mad?"  
  
" Let her get mad, she'll never find out anyway"  
  
"Sure, I guess you could walk me home"  
A/N : SO???? Yea I noe I should've written MORE but w/e so yeah more 2 come L*TR DAIZE 


	6. Home Safely But With Internal Bruises

A/N: HEY, HEY! Yes well I see that only THREE people reviewed my last chappy tsk tsk! Anywho this is me writing more, as unsure as I am about wat this is going to be about,...Expect kissing..it may NOT be T/H though - Hope for Love - didn't realize that there was Dylan bashing, srri - Kitty - I LOVE that you LOVE IT!! Haha  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
They walked, engulfed by the silence that surrounded them. Of course Trance had thought about this moment for just about, forever!  
  
But not like this, there was so much awkward tension between them. Harper on the other hand was trying to figure out the best scenario for him to give her a kiss.  
  
The night air was cool; streetlights flickered as they walked. Harper had started to whistle. Trance looked over at him,  
  
"Heh, sorry" said Harper as he returned to silence, he had begun to say something but stopped. Trance had noticed, she had always wondered what he had wanted to say, hoping it wasn't something really stupid.  
"Well this is me," said Trance as she stopped in the driveway of her house.  
  
"What you won 't let me walk you to the door?" said Harper w/ a smirk  
  
"Well to tell you the truth I don't trust you!"  
  
"You don't trust me? What think I might make a move on ya?" Said Harper who still had a cute smirk plastered on his face.  
  
Trance blushed slightly. ' Great,' she thought, ' I shouldn't of opened my big mouth, he probably thinks I'm such a loser now'  
  
"No, well...That's not the point! I don't have my key so my mom is going have to answer the door. She's going to be asking enough questions as it is, you know how parents are..."  
Harper wanted to tell her that no he didn't know how parents were, but he kept his mouth shut.  
"Don't worry, I won't make a move on ya.." said Harper as he took Trances hand and placed a kiss on it, "M' lady"  
  
Trance's hand slowly returned to her side, she better get inside before anything else happens.  
  
Trance called after Harper, who was already walking away,  
  
"Thanks for the company!"  
  
"Anytime" he called back.  
~*~  
Dear Diary,  
  
OMG OMG OMG..*deep breaths* He kissed my hand!! I'm never, EVER going to wash it ever again. Ok well not ever again because that's just gross haha. He said I owe him a dance, well maybe one day I'll take him up on that ** hehe at our wedding** ( ha. Well this is me signing out, going to go to bed.  
  
PS - Nichia is crying again; I'm NEVER going to get to sleep PPS - Like I was going to get to sleep anyway after night like this!!  
  
~*~ Trance Gemini ~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Friday; the last day before Christmas Holidays. Trance dragged herself out of bed, last night she had been so...well..giddy that she didn't get to sleep until a couple hours ago.  
"Trance, honey it's time to get up!" Said her mom Lyvia, as she knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Yeah mom I'm up" said Trance back through the closed door.  
  
"Could you please be quick this morning, I have to drop your sister off at day care before I take you to school"  
  
This time Trance didn't say anything back, she just started trying to find clean to wear to school!  
~*~  
Trances feet pounded as usual as she ran down the stairs.  
  
"Trance let's get going, here's some money for lunch and please this time actually buy something that vaguely resembles food, not one of those Sphere Bars" Said Trance's mom as she handed Trance some Thrones.  
  
"Yeah, yeah"  
~*~  
Trance walked up the steps of the school to where Beka was waiting for her,  
  
"So I guess you made it home ok last night huh?"  
  
'Does she know that Harper walked me home?' thought Trance  
  
"Yeah I ended up walking home"  
  
"So you walked home by yourself.." Said Beka  
  
Well that's it, the jig is up, she knows.  
  
"He offered alright, and I was lonely and well.."  
  
"...You like him," said Beka finishing Trances sentence, " I know"  
  
Trance sighed, she didn't know how to reply. But there was no need to, Beka had already left her side and was going inside the school.  
  
~*~  
  
(Lunch)  
  
No Sign of Beka, Harper or She-Devil; she seemed so...Alone. Trance decided that she was going to pretend she was sick and go home, she didn't really feel like participating in gym today.  
  
While Trance was walking to the office, for some reason she felt like crying, this roller coaster that she called her life had taken her for a few too many loops in the last few days.  
  
It was all so stupid to, She like Harper, Beka was mad at Trance for liking Harper, Harper thinks that she likes Tyr...Well no he probably knew she was lying.  
  
Her home life sucked just as much; a dad leaving w/out even a goodbye, a mother how's constantly working, a 1 ½ year old sister who just won't SHUT UP!! And her; Trance Rimmial Gemini. Social status - Medium popularity, Appearance - There are uglier (A/N: I wanna make it clear that Trance is just like most other teenagers, kinda low self-esteem) , Romantic Status - non existent  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
A/N : SOOOOOO Sorri..guess you can't really trust my authors notes huh!! NO KISSING IN THIS CHAPPY!! LoL. Anywho I promise some kinda romantic stuff in the next chapter, NO Lying I promise, SCOUTS HONOUR. Hmm I was never a scout, I was a Girl Guide though, but I guess that doesn't count for anything. Woah rambling!! Ha. L*TR DAIZE 


	7. The Horrid Truth About Fantasies

A/N: After I posted the sixth chapter I read it over and well I must apologize now about the many spelling errors it contained, heh, oops!! Well I guess I can't stop being me, so let's just get on w/ it shall we : ) I hope everyone LOVES this chappy, Happy Reading!  
  
Kitty - I noe, I promise kissing, fingers crossed right? LoL : ) I just hope I'll be able to work it into this chapter, I may have to make it LOOOOOONG hah.  
I'm quite sure we'll find one another  
  
In a place that's better than this  
  
A time filled with us  
  
And we send up our shooting stars and comets  
  
And we make our little gestures  
  
Yeah we make out little comments  
  
I'm stripped and vital  
  
And I see rules that almost fit  
  
So if I voice my opinion  
  
Will you stay and sit  
  
As I stand here screaming in despair  
  
I say yes this is my life  
  
And yes you should care  
  
- Tegan and Sarah  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"No mom, you don't need to come pick me up" said Trance into the office telephone "I'll just walk home.. I'll be fine mom, it's not that far!"  
  
Trance sighed,  
  
"Yeah mom I love you too, bye" she handed the phone back to the secretary,  
"You go home and get some rest hun, just give me your teachers name and I'll inform them that you've gone home sick"  
  
"Uh, Mr. Hemry and Ms. Lymburner" Said Trance slowly, and a little on the raspy side. Trance turned her head slightly to see who had come through the door, a weird looking kid, completely covered in fur and wore something that slightly resembled a poncho.  
  
The secretary whispered,  
  
"Foreign exchange, the just keep getting weirder every time"  
  
"Yeah" said trance as she turned to leave, as she walked past the boy she couldn't help but stare at the strange emblem around the boy's neck, a wayist?  
~*~*~*~  
While Trance was walking home she couldn't help but fantasize about Harper; it just all seemed to appear in her head w/ out effort.  
  
She imagined him walking up behind her and nonchalantly taking her hand in his, ok so it wasn't the best fantasy.  
  
But the horrid truth about fantasies is that the more you think about the thing you want, the more you realize that you're never going to be able to get it. It's all get quite depressing after a while, wanting something you can't have.  
  
Trance started to feel tears swell up in her eyes, why did she have to like him? Why did she have to like Harper, the one guy she knew she couldn't have?  
  
If she did anything remotely sensual w/ Harper, Rommie would surely find out and have her executed, figuratively speaking of course.  
  
That was the last thing she wanted. She was doomed to an eternity of admiring Harper from afar that's how it was always going to be.  
~*~*~*~  
Harper walked over to Beka who was just about to go into the girl's washroom.  
  
"Hey Beka.."  
  
"Harper I really don't want to talk to you!" Said Beka who had turned around to face him.  
  
"Ok, but have you seen Trance, I need to talk to her"  
  
"No, and even if I have I wouldn't tell you!"  
  
"Woah, someone's jealous" said Harper w/ a sarcastic tone in his voice  
  
"Harper I'm not jealous, I'm just trying to protect my best friend from getting her heart broken!" Said Beka pointedly, "I could care less about what happened between you and me, but Trance has enough going on in her life right now and she doesn't need this!"  
  
"Yeah well maybe this is exactly what she needs!" retorted Harper  
  
"No she doesn't need someone like you, Seamus!"  
  
"Like your such a great judge of character. Just look at who you set her up on a blind date with. That guy ditched her and then went off to make out with the head cheerleader. Of course when I went to find her I realized that..." Harper stopped  
  
"You realized what?"  
  
"I realized that I shouldn't be telling you this"  
  
"Typical"  
  
"Well what good is this information to you anyway, it's not like your ever going to see me in a different light. You're always going to see me as the guy who left you after a one night stand, the guy who you love to hate, the guy who's....Who's in love with your best friend"  
~*~*~*~  
Trance groaned into her pillow as she heard the vid-phone ring for the fourth time, in all the times that it had rung she hadn't picked it up once.  
  
She heard the recorded message go off,  
  
"Hi you've reached the Gemini's. We're unable to answer the phone right now but leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as possible"  
  
There was another beep before she heard a girl's voice,  
  
"Hey, Trance I need to talk to you. I don't know if you're ignoring me or you're actually not home! Anyway, I'm really sorry about that way I acted this morning and I..I apologize, I was being really childish. So I guess I'll talk to yo."  
  
Beka was cut off as Trance answered the phone,  
  
"No I'm sorry" Said Trance as she looked at Beka's face on the screen.  
  
"I knew you were ignoring me" Smiled Beka  
  
"Yeah well..." Trance sighed, she felt so depressed, she didn't even feel like talking to her best friend.  
  
"You know bekz I think I'm going to take a nap"  
  
"A nap? Are you ok?" Said Beka w/ a bit of concern in her voice  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired. Didn't get much sleep last night" Said Trance, of course technically she wasn't lying.  
  
"Well ok, I guess I'll talk to ya later then" Said Beka who still had a concerned look on her face.  
  
Trance gave Beka a weak smile, she didn't even say goodbye; she just hung up.  
~*~*~*~  
That night Trance didn't go down for dinner, her mom brought it up to her room but she didn't touch it. Her mom insisted that if she felt weak that she should eat something. Trance explained she just didn't feel hungry, in actuality she was starving.  
  
At seven her mom came to check on her, not wanting to explain over again why she hadn't touched her food Trance pretended she was asleep.  
~*~  
  
(Saturday, First day of Winter Holidays)  
  
Trance woke up to her mom at her door,  
  
"Trance, Honey I need you to watch your sister while I'm gone drifting"  
  
Drifting was when her mom went on business to the planets surrounding drifts. Every Christmas she'd do this, of course before her sister was born Trance would have to go with her mom and help out.  
  
But now she had the privilege of watching her sister, Hey it was better than helping out on some run down drift that smells like rotten milk!  
  
"Yeah mom, I'm getting up right now" Said Trance as dragged her body out of bed  
  
"Oh and Trance a boy phoned looking for you, I said you were sick. But he said for you to call him when you feel better, such a sweet boy he seemed generally concerned for you!" Said her mom, still on the other side of the door.  
  
Trance had stopped dead in her tracks; oh boy was she awake now!  
  
"Mom, who was it?"  
  
"A boy sweetie"  
  
"No, mom, what was his name?" Jeez her mom was little slow at times.  
  
"Oh um, just one second I'll remember,..oh yes that's right, Seamus" He mom said this w/ a hint of triumph, god knows why.  
  
"Seamus?" Trance has to think for a second, holy crap, he phoned her. Her brain was buzzing,  
  
"Uh thanks mom, now I'll be down in a minuet"  
~*~  
  
A/N:...your mad at me now aren't you..I know I'm disappointed in myself as well,.but I swear the I only didn't put the 'kissing scene' in because the mood just wasn't right and well I guess it just like in life, you just know when its right and this definitely wasn't right. Hah fine FLAME ME!! See what I care..No I lied don't flame me!!  
  
Well...Review, Sorry Kitty. Maybe next time. 


	8. Snowflake Kisses

A/N: ok..I've learned from my mistakes, this time I'm not going to promise anything, well ok, but only ONE thing: Harper/Trance interaction, there, Happy now? I know you are don't lie!!  
  
Gordon AI - No I do have to apologize, no matter what anyone says I was leading you guys on w/ false promises. But don't worry there will be 'action' soon enough.  
  
Kitty - SOOO srri ta leave you hangin' like that, hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
Lost Innocence - I'm so trilled for you to think that my fic is brilliant, Actually out of all the things I've written I absolutely love this one the most. It's so much fun to write!!  
  
And everybody else thank you SOOOOO much you guyz keep me chugging along : ) lol  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Trance hurried to get ready, she was convinced, today WAS going to be a good day. Ok so that's like hoping for a miracle, but she could dream couldn't she?  
  
The answer is yes, she could dream and right then her mind was going a million miles per minuet as she ran down stairs.  
  
"Trance, your sister is still sleeping and if you want to have a bit of peace for a while, try to keep it down." Said Trance's mom as she grabbed her purse, " I'll be late, so don't wait up, there's dinner in the fridge and please, honey, no more junk food!"  
  
"Yes mom, I've got it, no junk food; I'll keep it down and I won't wait up, don't worry" said Trance with a smile on her face as her mom reached the door.  
  
"Ok, I do believe I have everything,.. I love you and don't drop your sister" shouted Mrs. Gemini as she ran out the door.  
  
"Drop Nichia? Now why would I do a thing like that" remarked Trance as she walked over to the kitchen.  
  
Breakfast, the most important meal of the day, yet the least exciting. Not that meals are suppose to be exciting, it just this one is just so..blah...  
  
Trance laughed silently to herself as she thought more into other stupid things as she started to pour the milk into her square bowl full of green rectangular cereal. Low-Fat Herbal Cereal; Yum  
  
Out of the blue Trances Vid-phone rang, being a bit startled by the loud noise she had spilt a bit of milk on the floor.  
  
Trance sighed as she quickly ran for the vid- phone,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh hi, I see your better"  
  
"I...Was never sick, it's my mother, she believes anything I tell her..." Trance blushed she felt a bit embarrassed since she left school and wasn't sick.  
  
"Yeah, parents huh..."  
  
Oh god, oh god, oh god, there's that disturbingly awkward silence, common think of something to say!  
  
"So I jumped when the phone rang and spilt the milk"  
  
NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT!  
  
"Oh, well, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, hey is someone crying in the back round?"  
  
"What?" Finally Trances ears heard the horrible noise, she must've blocked it out when she was trying so hard to stay calm, I mean she was talking to Harper.  
  
"Ohmigod, Yeah that's my sister"  
  
"You have a sister?"  
  
"Yes and today it's my job to look after her, my mom's gone drifting." Said Trance, whose voice had become low and somber, she'd always hated it when her mom went off drifting. She may not of shown it, but she had always been afraid that her mom would go and never come back!  
  
"So uh, shouldn't you go take care of that?"  
  
"Ugh, yeah I'll be right back"  
  
~*~  
  
"Nichia here, have take your warm milk, please go back to sleep!" Trance was going to loose it. She hurried back to the vid-phone  
  
"Hi, sorry about that"  
  
"She's still crying," said Harper with a mock grin on his face  
  
"Yes, I DO realize that" said Trance not wanting to play his games right now  
  
"Well, since you don't seem like your very good with kids, I guess you wouldn't mind if I came over later and helped?" Said Harper, who had SO been planning this while she was taking care of the Nichia problem.  
  
"Oh well, I guess. But just don't be annoying or I swear heads will roll!"  
  
"Yeah I'll bring some extra-strength aspirin over as well" Joked Harper as he hung up.  
  
"Why ME? The one guy I like comes over to pay more attention to my baby sister and her retched diaper than to yours truly"  
  
Her ears perked up, no blood curdling screams? Was something wrong?  
  
Quietly Trance moved towards her sisters room and there lying sound asleep bottle in hand was Nichia. You know, thought Trance, she was actually pretty cute when she's sleeping. Her light mauve colored skin shone as the light from the kitchen hit it. Hmm, yeah but ONLY when she's sleeping.  
  
~*~  
  
Around 5 there was a quiet knock at the door. Lifting herself off the couch Trance went to unlock the front door.  
  
"Harper, I didn't think you'd actually come," said Trance surprised that Harper had actually shown up.  
  
"Well I never turn down a chance to see my favorite purple babe" Harper knew that bugged her, but he loved how she looked when she was mad.  
  
"Harper, I have a name!" Said Trance with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"I know," Said Harper taking her hand, " and it's a beautiful one too"  
  
"Harper, I thought we discussed this all ready, we're just going to be friends!"  
  
"Hey, you're just taking this all the wrong way. That was a simple compliment being shared between friends!" Said Harper who was trying his best not raise his voice.  
  
"Good"  
  
"Fine"  
  
There was sexual tension that you could cut with a knife and they both seem to realize it at the same time, they looked in opposing directions. Harper had all the sudden found that the ceiling ridges were extremely interesting. Trance on the other hand had started to clean her nails.  
  
"I shouldn't of come, I should just go" Said Harper speaking up  
  
Trance gave Harper heart felt stare,  
  
"Harper what exactly do you want from me? I mean you have Rommie"  
  
Harper felt a lump appear in his throat, what could he say? He could leave and take the coward's way out of he could tell the truth.  
  
"I...Don't have feelings for Rommie..." He wondered it that'd be enough for Trance to figure it out.  
  
"Well, what are you saying? Are you saying you have feelings from me?" Said Trance as she watched Harper walk closer to her.  
  
"I don't know what I'm saying alright, just let me know when you figure it out okay" Said Harper as he walked outside.  
  
No not this time, thought Trance, This time she wasn't going to let him go without an explanation.  
  
"Seamus Harper, I demand an answer from you!" Said Trance as she stepped out into the freezing air  
  
Harper turned around to face her,  
  
"Fine you know what, I'll give you your answer. But first you have do something" He moved closer, slightly pinning her against the door,  
  
"Kiss me"  
  
"Harper don't be ridiculous, I'm not going to kiss you"  
  
Do it, you KNOW you wanna!! Screamed the voice in her head  
  
Harper watched Trance face turn different shades of purple.  
  
"Please, or...Will you let ME kiss you?"  
  
"H-harper, what exactly is this going to prove?"  
  
"Well we'll never know if we don't try" Said Harper who leaned in.  
  
Trance slowly felt his lips descend upon her. Wrong, wrong, wrong, NO, NO, NO....no..mmm...no.  
  
She could feel her resolve deteriorating; her lips moved with his and her body began to relax. As soon as she did he gently pinned her up against the door. His hands were running up and down her sides, exploring. Trance brought her hands up and ran them sensually through Harper's spiky blonde hair.  
  
All the sudden, as if in realization of what was taking place, her eyes shot wide open.  
  
"Harper" she breathed, "you should probably go, it's getting late"  
  
"It's only 5:45" responded Harper as he started to suck on her neck.  
  
"No, Harper, please just go"  
  
Harper lifted his head up to look her directly in the eye  
  
"Fine, I'll go, but promise me that on Thursday you'll go out with me"  
  
Trance touched her lips, amazing. As Harper walked to his car and drove off, the first snowflakes of that season started to fall lightly to the ground. It was going to be a white Christmas.  
  
A/N: SOOOO?? So sorri I haven't updated in a while, I've been so busy lately. Guess what guys?? It's my birthday this Wednesday!! Just felt like telling you, and like usual R&R Thnx 


	9. More Than Anything

A/N: That's right I'm back again! Lol, I know you missed me, come on show me some love and REVIEW lol. My Goal for reviews on this story is like 55.and I'll probably eventually get there, soooo many more chapters to go. Hah.  
  
Kitty: God I just love reading ur reviews there always good and long-ish lol! Yes well I guess we'll havta wait for the date.or will we? I duno what im talking about, im just rambling..lol  
  
Gordan AI: Thankz for the happy b-day, I'm now offically..hm I don't think I should tell you how old I am, it kinda burst's the bubble. Well you may think that im like OLD haha or young whatever. But I assure you im not old! Haha you liked my awkward moments huh? Lol  
  
So enough with the nonsense and rambling! Let's, as always, GET ONE W/ THE STORY!!! :D  
  
~*~  
  
Trance's POV  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Holy Crap! *Like my opening Line? Ha* What am I going to do? I know all to well I can't go out with Harper!  
  
Reason Numero Uno: Beka; she'd say it's ok, but I know she's really thinking that she should probably give me the knife out of her back, because I may need it later in life!  
  
Reason Numero Dos: Rommie; my god I can see it now, it's going to be WW4 all OVER again!! That bitch will bite *pardon my horrible lingo*..but it's true!  
  
Well I'll be on my way * I'm going to go sulk! Ha, no j/k * I'll talk to you more later about my ever increasing romantic dilemma...  
  
Your Friend,  
  
~*~ Trance Gemini ~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Trance sighed as she carefully placed the diary back into its usual place between the worn mattresses. It was true; her dilemma was rapidly becoming a huge problem. She walked over to the snow drenched windows, she longed to phone Harper. She also longed to feel his surprisingly soft lips on hers.  
  
"What am I going to do.." groaned Trance in a desperate tone  
  
Just then the phone rang, startled Trance just stood there. Her mind racing, was it him? Well if it's him shouldn't you pick it up? But he couldn't want to talk to you! But no..he's the one phoning you, don't for get the fact that he kissed you!....okay pick it up..one...two..  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh, Hello. I'm calling on behalf of the Worldly Times and I was wondering if I could maybe interest you in.."  
  
Trance moaned and hung up the phone. She felt like her head was going to explode. For the first time something was actually going right in her life, but everything else was getting all messed up. She sighed, she needed to get some fresh air.  
  
~*~  
  
Snow feel silently upon the ground as she walked through the deserted streets. Her mind constantly wandered to thoughts of Harper. Fantasizing, once again, about how things may be when and if they hooked up...  
  
'what about that date?' thought Trace ' should I go through w/ it?  
  
She wanted to go more than anything, but she didn't know how to go about it. She didn't want to hurt Beka and she didn't want to get hurt physically from rommie.  
  
As she walked back home her mind just stopped thinking about Harper, she started thinking about life, and how stupid it was. How everybody needs somebody but to get that certain somebody you have to get hurt to many times. It almost didn't seem worth it; life. Was she depressed? No she couldn't be, he kissed her! 


	10. White Knight

A/N : Yay! haha I forgot how much I enjoyed reading reviews, its sucha picker upper lol * squeals * FORTY REVIEWS ( I'm quite happy 'bout that!  
  
Kitty: haha hey me before you lol, he's MINE *grabs him from you* .oh wait.I already got one of my own *cries * But HARPER!! Haha.  
  
Gordon AI: Muahah I am a evil doer lol. But it would have been to obvious for him to be on the phone! Haha couldn't let that happen.  
  
Lady Parcifal: Hah, well we are dealing w/ teenagers here lol.  
  
Okay guyz, here's the next installment of my lovely fic, hope you like it! I'll try to make it extra long *winks*  
  
~*~  
  
(Just to let you know, this is all happening after Harper kissed her)  
  
Trance could barely move her fingers, the bitter cold had made them numb. Trying hard, she breathed warm air into her hands. As she stopped her failed attempt to warm up her hands, she started to hear things as she walked.  
  
Branches snapping and horns honking in the distance, quickly she swung her body around and came face to face with the one and only Dylan Hunt...a very drunk Dylan Hunt for that matter.  
  
Trance looked up at the man towering over her, what was he doing around this place? Beka said he lived all the way across town.  
  
"Haaey, plurapple bayebe" Said Dylan, who's words were badly slurred.  
  
"Oh, um...hi", Trance moved away, his breath was to much.  
  
"Mmmm. Youv lwok vairy slexi twoonite" Said Dylan as he stepped forward and grabbed her wrist. He may have been drunk, but he was still just as strong as he ever was.  
  
"Dylan let go of me" said Trance w/ a slight quiver in her voice  
  
"Oy, butt bayebe the partei 'as juz beegun" Said Dylan suggestively bumping his hips into hers.  
  
Trance looked up at him in horror, what the hell was he thinking?!?!  
  
"Dylan, let me GO!" Said Trance as she tried her hardest to escape from his grasp.  
  
"Bwat yu knoe yu wvant iyt", Said Dylan in a perverted voice. He tightened his grip around her wrist and put his hand close to the top of her pants.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Trance shouted as she tired sack him * hah *  
  
"NO, yourve cluming wif me!"  
  
"Let her go!"  
  
Trances heart was racing, was that....no but he was long gone, she watched him go...  
  
Dylan looked around to see who was talking to him, when he finally saw the boy he said,  
  
" Stave outtwa thwis, Glow fwind yorswelf amother gwirl!"  
  
" Dylan don 't make me hurt you" Said the man threateningly  
  
Dylan thrust Trance to the ground, she winced as she hit the snow covered pavement. Looking up she could see their shadows, punching each other, groans and moans escaped both of the men mouths. Trance tried to push off the ground but a severe pain ran up her arm and all through her body.  
  
Carefully turning over, she pushed herself up w/ her good arm. By the time she had done that Dylan was lying passed-out in a snow bank.  
  
"Are you alright...you look hurt, is your arm okay?" Said the boy, concerned for her.  
  
"I..I think I'm fine. My left arm seem to hurt a lot" Said Trance cradling her throbbing arm.  
  
"Well, lets get you to the hospital then. Come on my cars parked over at the lake"  
  
"Harper.."  
  
He looked at her, his face was hidden in the darkness.  
  
"...thanks"  
  
"Heh, no problem"  
  
They walked in silence once again back to Harper's car.  
  
Trance spoke up,  
  
"you know, I could of gotten to the hospital myself"  
  
Harper just looked over and said,  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you got there alright.."  
  
Trance stood there, just staring at him. Harper on the other hand had reached down and unlocked the car, opening the door for her.  
  
"Harper," she said, " What do you expect me to do...I mean when Rommie finds out..."  
  
He turned to her, looking her straight in the eye and said,  
  
"IF she finds out, not when, IF"  
  
"Why...I mean why don't you just break up with her huh? Why prolong your romantic pains?"  
  
Harper sighed and looked across the partially frozen lake where he watched snow flakes melt and turn into water as soon as they hit it's surface. He turned to Trance, her face was illuminated by the streetlights. He cleared his throat to say something, but never did.  
  
"Just take me to the hospital."  
  
"I...yeah"  
  
Harper closed Trance's door after she was in, and walked around to the driver's side. This was going to be a long ride.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: so yeah..i knoe it should have been a lot longer but I assumed you probably would rather have something than nothing, am I right. Or am I right! Haha. So yeah review review haha and should I make this more "sexually contented"? like have sex in it?????? Hm review PLZ haha cuz im willing to write that if enough ppl want it ( BYE BYE 


End file.
